


The Autumn Town

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Homophobic Language, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: A new town and still no purpose. Growing up with no friends and barely what anyone could consider a family Breakdown just hopes things are going to be okay when Motormaster takes them to lie low in the town they were all sparked in. Like any small town though it has its dark secrets and Breakdown has a reputation for stumbling into trouble.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Autumn town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's vampires baby!!! 
> 
> Since I was asked by lovely @charliedzilla on twitter I did my best writing a story for her hilarious art ( https://twitter.com/Charliedzilla/status/1259350137220055052?s=20 ) but unfortunately since I've never read nor watched Twilight consider this an every vampire movie ever au. Hopefully the sexy werewolf Bulkhead chapter will cement everything but you know I gotta make the worldbuilding convoluted as shit.
> 
> Wanted to get something out since it's been months and I'm working on loose end stories. Enjoy and mind my bad grammer.

“I don’t give a shit that nobody’s gonna like you. That’s your problem so just get outta the fuckin’ car!” Breakdown landed heavily on the dirt as Motormaster reached over him, shoved open the car door and shoved him out before speeding off to who the hell knew where. Breakdown laid defeated in the dirt as Wildrider and Dragstrip walked over him, already succumbed to their fates at the new school. They’d warned him before they even left home that they were going to have nothing to do with him and if he even tried they’d beat the oil out of him. So things were going to be fun.

At least he’d actually passed last year, unlike Wildbreak. Making friends couldn’t be that hard. Maybe someone would remember him from preschool or something. Whenever they'd been here it had been before Breakdown could even remember.

Breakdowns audials knocked back as they caught the sound of someone shouting. Assuming he was in the way of someone's potential parking spot he quickly pulled himself to his peds but was met with an outstretched servo anyway.

"Hey man, you alright? Rough fall?" Breakdown couldn't help but admire the kind plain smile of the generic looking mech. Sporting only faded black and grey hand-me-downs from his helm to his sneakers.

"Not really. Thanks anyway. Nice to meet a decent person at the start of the day." The mech's smile grew.

"You must be new."

"T-that obvious?"

"Considering I’d’ve gotten shoved off by now because everyone in this town treats my family like dirt? Yeah. Name's Vee. You need help getting around?" Breakdown shouldered his empty school bag and dusted off his jeans.

“If it’s not trouble-”

“Save it.” The mech interrupted, “I’m so tired of just talking to my brothers. They’ll cry when they see you.” Vee looped his arm around Breakdown's and tugged the bigger mech off to a wooded part of the campus that was littered with wooden tables. Two of them had been shoved together and were cramped with about a dozen or so mechs who more or less looked identical to Vee. Same simple helm same hand-me-downs. "Here we are. Meet the fam." Vee quickly went on a name listing spree that Breakdown forgot as soon as the mech went to the next brother. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too put off if he got their names wrong considering the obvious. It took a few seconds to realize when Vee had stopped and had been gesturing at him to introduce himself.

"Uh, Breakdown. Nice to meet you all." Breakdown followed Vee down as he took a seat in the grass. "So are you all…like twins or whatever they call it."

"Close enough." Vee assured."Come on, let me see your schedule if you've got it! Tell you exactly where to go."

"Ah, yeah. Alright." Breakdown tossed open the flap of his bag and rifled around for a moment till triumphantly pulling out a slightly damp school schedule. "Here ya go." Vee snatched it gleefully, the mech likely having some anterior motive but Breakdown couldn't really care today was already going better than he'd ever expected.

"Welp! You're in luck, you've got classes with at least one of my brothers in each and you've got gym with me! Smooth sailing as far as I'm concerned. I'll just hand you off when the bell rings. For now, we can just chill." Vee tossed the soggy schedule back over as he fell heavily into the grass.  
“So where you from, dude?”

A wave of discomfort washed over Breakdown. This was the problem with making friends, inevitably they wanted to get to know him and that was the least appealing thought that could pass through Breakdown’s conscious. “Ah...you know, around. Family moves a lot. New state every couple of months. We came from the desert this time. New Mexico, Arizona, something.” Vee pat him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“Sounds rough man. If you end up liking and want to leave that life behind we can get you set up here. Community college is pretty good. Supposedly the local uni is even better. It’s chill here” It was clear Vee took more from what he’d said than Breakdown meant, but he didn’t mind. Leaving Motormaster had never been an option before, even the thought was euphoric.

“Really? How could I do that? I don’t have any money let alone other shit to live on my own.”

“You could grab a job with us. My whole family has been working for the mine as long our history goes. They’re always looking for strong metal and since the new union formed it’s been decent pay. We can figure everything else from there.”

Leaving Motormaster, living on his own, the thought consumed Breakdown till the shrill sound of the bell rang out across the campus and Vee was shuffling him and his brothers up and into the building.

It had already been a week and a half past the start of the semester so Vee’s brothers were more than a lifesaver catching him up in each of his classes. Especially Evan who seemed the smartest out of all of them. They only had lunch together but he seemed to have advice for everything. “Curriculums and lesson plans rarely change here so when you have as many siblings as I do you get to know nearly every teachers style. I’ve got everything from notes to midterms for every teacher here so as long as you commit them to memory you’ll be set for the year even if they try to switch things up. Trust me. It’s small-town academia at it’s finest.” Breakdown took the flash drive from the mech and admired it for a moment. Admiring the fact that this was real, that he’d really made friends who wanted to help him.

“No slag, you’ve got that much on here? It’s that good?” Evan nodded.

“Better than anything. It’s got everything from powerpoints to fully done essays on a dozen topics. As long as you’re not a total idiot consider this year already done. Just don’t let it get into the wrong hands, okay? I don’t need to be expelled.”

“I’ve got ya. Thanks. I’m gonna grab something, you want anything? My treat.” Evan rubbed his head sheepishly.

“Just a small flavored cube if you can afford it. Melon please.”

“You got it!” Breakdown sipped from the table and stashed Evan’s drive in his pocket as he made his way across the cafeteria. He spotted Dragstrip on the way, already with a group of mechs who looked like they were up to no good. Breakdown tried so desperately not to be noticed by them he found himself ramming right into someone else.

An apology flew from his lips as soon as he felt cold fuel splash down his arm. "Whoa, I'm so sorry I didn't-" a shiver running up his spine as he felt sharp talons slip under his jacket and squish one of his pecs."

"It's okay." Whoever was squashed against his chest assured softly.

Breakdown laughed nervously as he stepped back, getting a good view of the other mech. "S-sorry about your fuel. I can buy you another one." Breakdown couldn't keep eye contact with the mech, he could hear the sudden growing murmur of the crowd now, letting him know how badly he'd messed up. Not that he needed them, the mech he was trying not to look at was drop-dead gorgeous!

The other mech looked at their smashed cube then back to Breakdown. It had been barely disturbed of its contents. "I said it was fine, big guy." As he purposefully slipped under Breakdown’s arm he gave the mechs pec another quick squeeze. Whispering under his breath. "More than fine." Breakdown’s face bloomed bright red as he rushed off to the fuel line, thankful for the sudden rush of cool air. His skin continued to crawl knowing as soon as stepped back out there would be optics on his back. Who in the hell was that mech! They had to be popular that was for sure, the entire school wouldn’t have reacted like that if they weren’t, hell they wouldn’t have been so bold if they weren’t!

Breakdown’s hand slowly found the spot where the other mech had touched him. Their digits had left holes in his t-shirt. “Sharp.” Breakdown breathed the word silently as he tried to find the fuel Evan asked for.

Despite his paranoia, the rest of the breakroom paid Breakdown no mind as he slunked back to his table with his fuel. Even Evan was already deep in some textbook and only looked up when his fuel was set down in front of him. His smile quickly falling as he saw Breakdown’s pale face.

“Thanks, ma- What’s wrong? What happened?” Breakdown felt his knees shake as he sat down.

“You didn’t see what happened? I uh...ran into someone.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. He’s uh...red...and cute.” Evan craned his head as the light from his visor darted back and forth.

As soon as it focused they breathed out an almost nervous, “Oh. I guess he would be with them.”

“Them?” Evan nodded thoughtlessly.

“I guess you could call them the popular kids...but they mostly keep to themselves. They’re...orphans I guess. They live at the old boarding house. Megatronus’ place. Old Unicron’s mansion. It...it was rumored to be some sort of witch house back in the day.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah. I think you’re talking about Knock Out. He’s new. Just showed up this year. He’s in my anatomy class.”

“He’s-” Breakdown caught himself. Would it be weird to call some mech he just met the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life? Probably. “Hot.”

“They all are. The kids from Megatronus’ house. It’s like a requirement.”

“What’s he like?” Evan only shrugged.

“I don’t really know. He’s great at anatomy and he’s got a car. That’s it.”

“What more do you need, right?” Breakdown laughed weakly. Evan’s face crinkled in slight disgust.

“None of them are my type. They creep me out. Like the type of mech that would invite you to a party then sacrifice you in the woods or something.” Breakdown snuck another look at Knock Out, the mech still had the busted cube in his hand but it still had the same amount of fuel in it.

“Yeah...I get that.” Breakdown’s spark kicked up as he quickly looked away leaving no chance for the other mech to catch him looking. “Still.”

* * *

“I can’t believe how fast he is. It’s...not human.” Vee laughed beside him

“Are you calling all marathon runners superhuman Breakdown just because your pecs jiggle like an anime girl’s tits when you so much as speedwalk?”

“THEY DO NOT!” Breakdown flopped down next to Vee to avoid any alerted snoops. “I just have a bad knee.”

“And massive jiggly pecs.” Vee quickly got to his point before he could really embarrass Breakdown. “All I’m saying is that if any of us normies could go get one of their attention it could be you.” Breakdown flattened in the grass. “They’ve literally never paid attention to anyone else. It’s always they come in, they graduate, they leave. Never to be seen again in the town. If you don’t take the chance you’re going to regret it.”

“I’m just lucky I get to see him while I can. He’s almost never at lunch anymore.”

“Stop watching him like a creep and go talk to him!” Vee threw himself on top of Breakdown’s back dramatically as the gym teacher passed, hoping whatever it was they were going looked like it passed for a free activity. “It’s been almost a month of your weird pinning. Say hi at least!”

“I can’t! What if he says something back? I’m stupid!”

“You’re not.” Vee slapped Breakdown’s back in a discordant rhythm. “You’re just an idiot. Two different things.”

“How?”

“Because you haven’t noticed how much he already stares at you! He’s just better at it.” That floored Breakdown.

“No he hasn’t.” He stopped himself at that, even though his thoughts continued. Vee wouldn’t just say something to get him to go embarrass himself...but there was no way a mech he actually liked showed any interest back! Slag like that didn’t happen in real life to mechs like him. “Why would he bother looking at me?”

“Uh maybe because you can bench press a house? Don’t be so hard on yourself Breaky.You’re great.” Breakdown tried to wipe away his blush.

“I’m just a nobody. I’ve always been a nobody.”

“Yeah, well, maybe that’s how he feels too. I mean he’s an orphan and as far as I’ve seen he doesn’t even really hang out with the other kids from the house. Maybe you two could just be nobodies together.”

It certainly was a nice thought. Breakdown had lost count of the daydreams Knock Out starred in. The two of them just taking long walks in the woods, tangled together in the grass, warm frames pressed tight together. Servos wandering. Daydreams were daydreams though and sometimes somethings stayed better as dreams where no one could get hurt.

The clang of the bell broke Breakdown from his thoughts. Him and Vee waited and watched as the other kids shuffled out happy to be free. As soon as the locker rooms had cleared out the two snuck in to change back into their regular clothes and head to their lockers.

“You want to come over tomorrow? We can go check out a movie.”

“Sounds good.” Breakdown agreed as he shouldered his backpack, waiting on Vee to finish stuffing whatever he needed in his. “Are you working at the mine tonight?”

“As always. Hopefully I can get our shifts to match up. I’m working on it.” Breakdown pulled Vee close rubbing his helm warmly.

“You’re always working on something. Mech of a dozen plans. Call me when one of them actually works out for you.”

“Don’t gotta be mean about it Breaky.”

The two walked together till Vee found the rest of his brothers and the small group waved Breakdown off as he set off in the other direction. The cabins weren’t a far walk from school and Vee had offered to keep him company again and again...but Breakdown didn’t want him to see how he lived. Their yard already ramshackled full of junk and old cars Motormaster stripped to sell to make a living.

Breakdown didn’t even make it to the road the house was on before he was being run off into a ditch. He fell hard, stumbling on the exposed culvert and landing in the wet sand. Thankfully the small stream had been dry for a few days but that didn’t help his still ruined pants or his racing spark. Above the growl of a still-running engine someone called out to him.

“Get in the car Breaky~” Dragstrip, of course. Breakdown shouldered his damp bag once more and started a sideways climb out of the ditch, putting as much room between him and Dragstrip and his friends as he could. The car followed him at a crawl. “I said get in, bitch! Fucking offer to take you someplace fun and this is the thanks I get?”

Dealing with Dragstrip was always a catch twenty-two. He went with him and inevitably was left fucked or he ignored him and he told Motormaster who then punished him for not playing nice. “Let me guess. You want me to get you beer?”

“Yeah! You get the goods and we let you come with us to the best party of the season instead of wasting your time with those shithead generics! So get in!” Breakdown knew he had no choice, if he refused they’d just follow him and neg him till he broke. So he jumped in the back.

“They’re not generics, Shithead.”

“Whatever!” Dragstrip snarled as he shoved a wad of cash into Breakdown’s servo. “Just do your part and don’t fuck it up or we’ll be losers.”

“You are losers.” Dragstrip slapped him but the four settled into silence, Mirage going on about someone or someplace his father had financially ruined till they got to the liquor store. Breakdown was honestly surprised how easy it was. He was in and out with no trouble at all, the store clerk didn’t even bother asking for the fake ID he had hidden away. It made him a little self-conscious, did he really look that old already?

Tossing the kegs in the back the three boys quickly broke into the six-packs Breakdown tossed in front. Supposedly it was a long drive to the woods where the party was being held. Breakdown didn’t think that warranted a pre-game but he wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t crack open a beer for himself. He knew the roads that went through the town, they were nothing dangerous or even worth giving a thought about and drunk off his aft or not Mirage was an amazing driver.

It was only as the sun was starting to set and the trees were closing in around them that Breakdown started to get nervous. Mirage wasn’t even close to drunk but a weird feeling had settled over Breakdown, like he knew something bad was going to happen. That was when he heard Mirage remark about a fox sitting in the road. Breakdown was too focused on how dark it suddenly seemed to speak up but he heard Mirage joke about scaring the animal off, he felt the car pick up speed, felt the wind rush past the open windows. The fox didn’t move.

* * *

Breakdown remembered everyone swearing. Remembered the impact as something much bigger than a fox hit the car and rolled over the hood. He remembered Mirage swerving off the road, the screeching of tires, the screams of his panicked friends. So it made sense that he woke up sore and confused but it didn’t make sense that it was on the side of the road, alone, with no sign of Mirage’s car anywhere to be found.  
Sick and delirious Breakdown rolled to his front and threw up into the grass beneath him, trying his best not to scream and cry. Rolling into a bramble bush as he heard the whine of a car ripping down the road, Breakdown called out blindly to the passing headlights consuming his vision but they sped right past him or so Breakdown thought. As he held himself and tried to calm his racing spark the slow gentle crunch of a car on the road piqued his attention.

“Something wrong?” A smooth voice called out to him. It hit Breakdown like a shot from a bullet. Knowing instantly who was in the car before even looking up. So suddenly his throat was tight and sore like he wouldn’t have been able to speak even if he tried. This was his only chance, his only rescue. Who knew who else would come along and find him.

“I think I was in a car crash.” Breakdown wasn’t even sure his own mumbling made sense, if he’d even spoken aloud at all but there was the dull slam of a car door then sharp talons were touching his face.

“Are you okay? Bleeding anywhere?” Breakdown was forced to look into hypnotic red optics, his thoughts going blank as soon as he took in Knock Out’s perfect plastic face.

“D-don’t think so.” His voice was still slurred from the few beers he had. “I don’t know where the car went.”

“Maybe they ditched you. There’s a party going on up the road.” Knock Out’s voice made Breakdown’s head pound, the words echoing in the back of his mind, louder and louder with more pain and force each time. Until it was all he could think about. Until it was the only thing that made sense. They’d crashed off the road. He’d stumbled out in a panic and refused to get back in so they left him there. It made sense. “Do you want to go up and look for them?”

“N-NO!” Anger and disgust flooded Breakdown like a bad sickness. He wanted to scream, wanted to beat the shit out of anyone and anything but all he did was cry and curl up against Knock Out’s shoulder. Pleading softly. “I just want to go home.” Sharp digits stroked the points of Breakdown’s helm in silence until the rhythm of his spark had evened out, until for some strange reason he felt warm and calm despite the aches and pains and fears.

“I’ll drive you home. You need help getting into the car?” Breakdown tried to stand but his knees were still weak. Knock Out slipped under his shoulder and the mech felt as firm and strong as a wall as he walked Breakdown to the car. Breakdown had never seen such a fancy car this close up let alone been allowed in one so he felt awkward sinking into the plush leather seats and relaxing into the oddly dark atmosphere of the car. The black interior, the strange red lights that matched the color of Knock Out’s optics, it was all hypnotically relaxing.

Knock Out shut his door sealing Breakdown’s fate. Hesitation lingered on Breakdown’s lips, regret and fear just for the sake of it. He had no idea if Knock Out was telling him the truth, if he’d be alive by the end of this ride. He had no idea why that fear screamed so loudly at him. Knock Out was half his size. He’d never once said a mean thing to him, never gave any inkling that he cared for his existence since the first day in the cafeteria.

“Where to?” Breakdown’s glossia stumbled over his own address but Knock Out’s car took off in one smooth motion. Breakdown felt the force push him back in his seat for a moment as the speedometer shot to fifty in a second then steadily raced past sixty, seventy, eighty. Trees blitzed past and dirt flew from the wheels but the ride was smooth as ever and Knock Out held the steering wheel with the lightest touch. His optics never leaving the road but all his attention on Breakdown. Even though he never said a word.

Silence pooled and warmed the car, Knock Out had the radio tuned to something but the volume was so soft Breakdown couldn’t make out the words or the songs. They seemed off though, the music holding a certain static that it shouldn’t. Maybe an oldies station...but Knock Out didn’t seem the type to listen to that sort of thing.

“You’re leaning on me.” Breakdown lurched back straight, he hadn’t even realized how drowsy he’d gotten. They’d only been driving for a few minutes at most, how was he going to last the hours it had taken to get there.

“Sorry.” A chill ran through Breakdown as he vented deeply, the air in the car freezing now.

“You can rest on me if you’d like. I just wanted you to know. Try not to drool though.” Breakdown nodded, his frame breaking out into a shiver as fog escaped him.

“D-does this thing have heat? I-i-it’s freezing.” Knock Out rolled down the window and warm wind rushed in, taking the chill in an instant.

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” Breakdown couldn’t say for sure, his brain wasn’t in the mood for thinking at the moment at all it seemed. All he could do was rest his head on Knock Out’s shoulder and lose his thoughts to the mech's touch as sharp talons caressed his helm. “Maybe I should just take you to the house. It would be a shame to have you die on me from internal bleeding.”

This close Breakdown could barely keep his optics online. Did Knock Out always smell so strongly of cologne. Did it always make his skin shiver and his palms sweat. He tried to subtly tug at his jeans hoping Knock Out wouldn’t notice the quickly growing issue going on down there. When had things gotten so warm again? When had they gotten so warm down there even? “D-do you have some sort of doctor there?”

“Something like that.” Knock Out assured. “Just relax. You seem nervous.” Breakdown tried to think of anything to say. He had the right to be nervous didn’t he? He was fucking abandoned out in the woods after a car crash and now he was driving way too fast with someone he barely knew and things were getting...weird. Like when had they turned around. The speedometer was still stuck on ninety surely Breakdown would have felt the car hit a u-turn that fast! Was it even possible to hit a u-turn that fast?! That was definitely the same gas station they’d passed twenty minutes ago! What was going on?” Breakdown grabbed for the door.

“Knock Out I think I’m going to be sick. Can we-” Cool air whipped through the car as all the windows were suddenly down. When had Knock Out put them up?! Breakdown’s head was swimming, the only anchor two brilliant red optics now so close to him as Knock Out cupped his face.

“I want you to lie down in the back. I’m going to grab you some coolant.” Breakdown didn’t even get a chance to say thanks before Knock Out was gone. He watched the mech head into the gas station he didn’t know they’d even stopped at. For all he knew they hadn’t, just another hallucination, another mirage. Breakdown warily pushed open the door and for a moment everything was clear and cool like he’d set unsteady foot on some sort of actual tangible reality. The smell of gasoline and wet garbage grounding him, letting him know he really was at some gas station in the middle of who knew where.

Breakdown turned back to the car and it was like reality glitched, one moment he swore there was a whole different car there before Knock Out’s Aston Martin was instantly painted over it. Breakdown pressed his hands to the roof, smooth metal held firm beneath his palms. How in the hell did a seventeen year old afford a luxury sports car in the first place, let alone a seventeen year old with no family?

Breakdown looked around, there were dozens of cars, dozens of chances. Hell he could just walk off alone if he wanted. It...it was probably just the head trauma making him feel weird though...right? He’d been obsessing over Knock Out for a month and now that he got the time with the mech he wanted he felt weird? He had to be doing this to himself, subconsciously ruining his own life like he always did! So Knock Out drove a little too fast and had a really...effective...cologne. He was just a kid. Just a kid and he was literally keeping him from having to go home and suffer alone.

Breakdown opened the back door and climbed in. There wasn’t enough room for him to stretch out but there was enough to lay down comfortably. As soon as his back really hit the seat and sunk in the car’s backseat may as well have been a bed at a luxury hotel. Exhaustion took no time taking a hold of him and putting him out in a second. Not even Knock Out’s slightly panicked shaking could really rouse him, nor the ice cold coolant the other mech urged him to drink, it was only as he realized that he was being carried that his panic surged some life back in him.

Breakdown lurched and twisted like a disgruntled house cat but found Knock Out’s grip like iron around him. With what energy he had he managed to catch sight of a massive black house far along the path of towering weeping willows and pale glowing flower bushes. “You’re carrying me?” Breakdown screamed in a daze, he knew Knock Out was strong but it couldn't be comfortable to bridal carry a mech twice ones size such a far distance.

“We’re almost home. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” A strange warmth bloomed in Breakdown. Something that felt...genuine in the exact opposite way the rest of the night hadn’t. Perhaps it was Knock Out’s faint smile, the way his pristine white metal glittered in the moonlight, or simply his own stupid fantasies getting the better of him but Breakdown let himself relax against Knock Out’s shoulder. He wanted to be taken care of.


	2. The autumn house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get weird because of my stupid pet peeve I needed to create elaborate backstory~

“Does your head feel better?”Breakdown’s head darted from the massive arched window to the entrance of his room. Knock Out was leaning there casually, the sunrays highlighting the exposed metal of his chest that his loose button down had abandoned. It glittered like opal rainbow colors making nonsense patterns. Just staring into the metal was hypnotic.

“How long have you been there?” Breakdown questioned in a panic trying to keep his head clear for once. He was an ugly sleeper...an even uglier awake-er too. Knock Out pushed the door open and let himself in.

“Just a moment or two. Didn’t think you’d be up. Just making sure you were still with us. Are you admiring the dawn?” Breakdown looked back out the window to the gardens outside his room.

“Just the scenery. Never had such a nice view before.” Breakdown tried not to wince when Knock Out sat down on the bed. He couldn’t stop himself as the mech reached for his injured arm, nearly smacking Knock Out as he pulled away. “Shit, I’m sorry!”

“Is it bothering you now?” Knock Out calmly asked, unbothered. “ I just want to change the dressings. You had a pretty nasty scrape.” Breakdown ogled his own arm for a moment. He'd wondered where the bandages had come from. He even had some stitches in his legs and side. Did Knock Out really do all that?

"You did this!? You're”, Breakdown hesitated, nervous to even compliment the mech in the most mundane of ways, “So smart." Knock Out's almost angry defensive sneer fell into an embarrassed pout.

“First aid is easy to pick up on. Lots of injuries in this house. In my life in general.” Knock Out held out his hand, letting Breakdown decide if he wanted his arm looked at or not. Breakdown nervously rested it in the mech’s cold palm, that iron grip returning as he took hold and started to slowly undo the bandages revealing the torn and mutilated metal beneath. “I wanted to do a neural scan as well...but I wanted to get your say so before that.” Breakdown let out an ex-vent he didn’t know he’d been holding. Shaking the shiver from his spine that had seized it at the mere mention of a neural scan. “I’ll take that as a no?”

“N-not a no...exactly. Y-you don’t need full access do you?”

“Just base programming, along with anything that just doesn’t seem like it’s running right.” Knock Out assured.

“R-right! O-okay. Yeah.” Breakdown reached for his helm, his hands shaking as he gripped it, willing himself to just tug it off. He couldn’t though, he couldn’t face the idea. What if Knock Out found out?! What if a thought slipped? What if-” Breakdown felt Knock Out’s servos fall on top of his, tugging the helm free with ease. Delicate wisps of fine synthetic hair bounced up, finally free after years. Knock Out ran his talons through the mess, carding it back and forth back to life, his white fingers camouflaged between the light gray strands.

“How long has it been since you’ve taken your helm off?” It was a harmless question. Most mechs didn’t wear them all the time. Motormaster didn’t have the same reasoning as most mechs though. Breakdown gave Knock Out the most straightforward answer.

“Since my last physical.”

“Makes sense. Would you like me to take off mine?” Breakdown’s spark stalled, unsure why something so small got him so excited. His mouth had gone dry, he struggled to answer.

“Y-you don’t have to.” Knock Out was already reaching for his helm, his much more complicated to remove, clearly forged in the old style that were more commonly retracted only. Odd for a mech as young as Knock Out...but with his helm off it was undeniable that he’d taken influence from forign models. The sleek shape of his pretty white face, the alluring fox eye, the fantasy style audials. All framed by carefully sculpted mahogany hair that was barely put out of place by the mech’s armor. Perhaps that was simply still a feature of their design. Breakdown quickly shoved his servors beneath his thighs to keep them from reaching out to touch.

Knock Out placed his helm on the floor, it settled heavily with a weight Breakdown wasn’t expecting. Most forign models these days were...lightweight to say the best. That was barely a passing thought as Knock Out’s servos returned to frame Breakdown’s face, the mech’s touch careful and clammy. He teased one of Breakdown’s exposed audials, the thick pinpoints almost pinning back tight against his head. “Sorry,” He mumbled. “They’re sensitive.”

“They’re cute. Is your access port still normal placement?" Breakdown stalled, unsure. It only took a few swipes through his hair for Knock Out to find it at the back of his neck. "It's a smart idea for you to wear your helm 24/7. This is a dangerous place for an access port. I'm surprised it's not damaged. I'm going to jack in." A shiver ran through Breakdown as Knock Out's digit pressed flush to the port and pins clicked into place. Instinctively his own servos jumped to his temples, something to ground him but they stopped short as Knock Out went back to running his hand through his hair. Carding it gently as he shushed,whispered, and cooed. “Shh-sh-sh-shhh~ No panicking. There’s no need for that. Here, focus on this. Knock Out’s touch was only gone briefly so he could drop something on Breakdown’s lap, but Breakdown found himself butting into Knock Out’s servo as soon as it returned. Knock Out laughed softly as he went back to combing through Breakdown’s hair. “You’ve got messages. Someone was worried about you.”

“O-oh. Really?” It was early on a weekend no one should have even cared that he was mia except Dragstrip which was already a stretch and yet he’d gotten five missed calls from Motormaster and about twenty texts from Vee and his brothers all wondering where he was.

“Guess you must have stumbled too far from the path, little red riding hood~. Were they expecting you at that party?”

“No,” Breakdown mumbled weakly, “but I guess Mirage freaked out cause Dragstrip was gone for a bit too and Slingshot’s missing.”

“Friends of yours?”

“N-no. It’s complicated.” Breakdown had never had a physical that didn’t send him into a panic in a second flat and yet here was Knock Out just petting him like some abused stray and talking as if what was happening wasn’t happening. And what was happening certainly was, he could feel the sharp clicks in his systems as Knock Out scrolled through, see the concentration in the other mechs optics as he took his time going through each and every program and yet... he wasn’t even worried that his friends didn’t know where he was. Every time he tried to write, tried to even think of a simple response to let them know he wasn’t dead, the tips of Knock Out’s talons would scratch pleasantly against his metal and wipe any thought he had away. All he wanted was the other mech’s comfort, all he wanted was to be cared for. “K-Knock Out-”

“What’s wrong? I think I’m getting close to the issue. You’re not hurting me, don’t worry.”

Breakdown looked to see what Knock Out could be talking about, only to find his own servo holding Knock Out's arm in a grip so tight it was starting to make dents. "S-shit!" Panic coursed through Breakdown like a wildfire and forced his spark to an audible hum as it fluxed madly. "Shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"I know." Knock Out calmly interrupted his ramblings, "You've never been good at controlling yourself."

"Wh-what?" Shame and guilt hit Breakdown first, then embarrassment, then a sick kind of glee. Vee said Knock Out had been watching him. Maybe he had been right. Maybe- Breakdown couldn't continue his line of thought as a growing pain pulsed somewhere in his processor and spark. His vision was turning to static as the pain reached his temples and odd images flashed, fading in and out slowly as distorted audio warbled.

_The vision was somewhere dark and not well kept. Two humans were chatting over a row of corpses both human and cybertronian alike._  
_“Shame he’s not going to make it. This one could pack a punch. We don’t usually get warframes to protect us.”_

_“Nothing but another fucking tin can. Good old Uncle Sam will send another three dozen by the end of the week. I’ll make sure you get a replacement.” There was the sound of a door crashing open, the crack of a punch, blood, swearing._

_“Jesus Christ! Don’t tell me that piece of shit’s gone rogue!” The sound of sobbing echoed over the distant voices, the crash of metal to the floor._

_“Not a chance. You just pissed him off. I’d clock ya’ too if you called my sweetheart a tin can.”_

_“Assault on a human soldier of any rank is a decominssonalable offense. I’m missing fucking teeth! I won’t even humor the thing being a queer.” There was a sound of another blow being dealt._

_“Blow it out your ass! Knock Out’s done more for the cause then you’ll ever do, paper pusher. Go audit some damn bandages why don’t ya and I’ll get you an ice pack for your ego.”_

Pain bloomed through Breakdown, his frame folding as the visions in his mind turned darker and even more strange. There were woods and the sound of a voice almost like his own but it echoed like a park siren and shook him like a concert speaker. In the shadows was a monster, a witch, something massive and made of all edges. Whatever it was it spoke so sweetly but as claws reached closer Breakdown knew it was all a lie.

Like many of his hallucinations, Breakdown managed to bring himself back to reality with a good hard slap, only to find that the sobbing that had pervaded his visions was still there now, and coming in loud and clear. Fearing the worst Breakdown looked around for Knock Out and found the mech slumped over in the corner. Sobbing, just as expected. Forcing though the wobble of his peds and the ache in his head Breakdown stumbled over.

“H-hey! Hey, are you alright? What happened?” Bright washed out teal optics looked up to see him. Sunk so far back into a thick sea of black they looked like distant gems smothered by tar. They were haunting, mystifying. The sight of them made his spark burn painfully. “D-do you-” Breakdown reached out, gently offering his support and Knock Out rushed in, his grip knocking the wind from Breakdown. Breakdown buried his face in Knock Out’s hair, no one had ever hugged him as tightly and with such want as Knock Out was right then. So desperate for his touch. For him alone. “Knock Out?” Knock Out brushed his face against Breakdown’s neck, holding the clammy metal against the gentle warmth.

“I’ve been so alone without you. Without the call of your spark to mine.”

“I don’t-” Breakdown’s vocalizer wouldn’t even let him finish the lie. That he had no idea what Knock Out was talking about. He knew what Knock Out was talking about, he just wasn’t sure if he should or why he even knew at all. What he did know was that sharp talons had sunk into his back as Knock Out’s engine growled with want. He could feel the faint tickle of energon trickling from the punctures.

“I never should have brought you here. You’re like the worst kind of drug, worse that you can never be mine.”

“W-what?” Breakdown’s arms slumped, Knock Out who had once been so firm now felt like he was gone. Because he was. “What!?” He’d barely shuttered his optics for a second; how did he get away that fast? Breakdown raced to the hall, hoping to see any sign of the mech, but it was empty. He screamed desperately out to the empty darkness. “Knock Out?! I can be yours! I really want to be yours actually! Knock Out?” There was no answer.

* * *

Certain that Knock Out wasn’t coming back Breakdown ventured out in the hall. The old floorboards creaked under his weight and the dangerous looking electric lights flickered weakly. If this really was some old boarding house it wasn’t close to being up to code. Breakdown was honestly sure he wasn’t going to run into another soul in the odd place considering how dead quiet it was and yet as he worried over the left open wound on his arm that’s just what happened.

Whoever he crashed into only stumbled back before quickly righting themselves, leaving Breakdown staring at the longest, slimmest legs he’d ever seen. “Uhh.” He managed to mumble before a thin servo even longer and sharper than Knock Out’s own reached down to cup his face and tilt it up.

“The proper thing to do when almost flattening an elder is apologize...profusely.” Breakdown instantly broke out the apologies and pleasantries making the old mech smile. “Where did you even come from?” Breakdown held up his arm to show off his wound.

“I was in a crash-”

“Oh” They crooned almost warmly now, “Knock Out brought you here! That explains it. Well if that’s the case I think there’s someone you should-” Breakdown felt a cold wash over him. Something about this mech making him sick to his tanks. He needed to get away and back to Knock Out somehow.

“S-sorry to interrupt but...everyone thinks I’m dead so I really need to get out of here. Knock Out was fixing me up and things happened and he left and...I can talk to him later at school about all that... I was just hoping I could get my arm bandaged back up?” The tall mech glared down at him for a long moment before sharply pulling back one of the curtains draping the windows to fix their glare below. Breakdown followed but kept enough distance to run if he needed to.

“He’s left in that disgusting hunk of garbage.” The mech huffed, as they snatched up Breakdown’s arm to get a closer look at it. Then turned to scream, “Rumble! Frenzy! One of you! Come do something for me now!” Two heads poked out from a door farther down the hall.

“If it’s chores we already did ours!”

“Yeah, we’re gonna need recompense for doing more.”

“Compensation, idiot!”

“What he said, Screamer!”

“Screamer” turned his whole frame to face the two, not looking pleased in the slightest to have been talked back to. “Fix this mech up and take them home or you two will be the last in line for fuel! Is that enough compensation for you two?” The mech didn’t wait for an answer, his metal wings flaring dramatically then quickly settling like a disgruntled pigeon as he made his way down a steep set of stairs, removing himself from the issue. Breakdown looked from the mech’s retreating back to Frenzy and Rumble.

“Well?” One of the two eventually called out.

“Yeah buddy what are you waiting for?”

“To leak to death?”

“Uh-” Breakdown stumbled forward, the horrible feeling now fading fast. “Sorry.”

“No problem, just giving you a rough time.”

“Yeah we don’t get fresh metal often here.”

Closer now Breakdown realized that he’d seen the two mechs before. They shared his lunch hour just like Knock Out. He also realized that they were almost identical twins. The only things telling them apart being their choice of color pallet and a nasty scar running across one of their faces. He tried to make light of his obvious gawking. “You uh…need some muscle to beat up whoever got you in the mouth like that? The mech laughed, his smile stretching the wound and showing off the missing denta behind it.

“If you can find him for me. I’ve been looking for years now.” Frenzy crashed on his bed, the ancient springs creaking but making his light frame bounce. Breakdown followed in a less adventurous manner as he was beckoned over. “So you grabbed the doc’s attention huh? Lucky you. He’s a real piece of ass aint he? Snooty though for an ex “people pleaser”.” Breakdown didn’t know how to respond to that. He vaguely remembered Evan saying the two were sophomores...did sophomores really use that kind of language these days? For his comment Frenzy did get a punch in the arm by his brother.

“Frenzy here just means Knock Out’s usually found behind the bleachers. Nothing screams fun like fucking a whole football team, right?” Not that what Rumble had to say was any better though Frenzy nodded eagerly.

“Right, right~. Football~ Normal teen stuff. You on a sports team?”

“No…” Breakdown tested more confused and uneasy than ever. “I might try out though. What about you two?”

“We’re not allowed.” Rumble replied casually but sounding genuinely disappointed. “Might hurt somebody. Put your arm here.” Breakdown cautiously rested his injured arm in the strange sling Rumble was holding out.

"Is...this some sort of advanced bandage?" Rumble let out a curt laugh.

"A-hah! No.” In a swift motion Rumble wrapped the bandage around Breakdown’s arm and secured one of the loops between the other then let go with just a hint of panic. Breakdown wished he’d asked more questions before his arm started to burn with a searing pain that made him go blind.

He felt his body hit the floor hard and a buzzing droned in his audials as the smell of his own burning metal filled his senses. Thankfully it lasted no more than a few seconds but it felt like it took years of his life off of him. He was grateful for Rumble’s fanning, Frenzy at his side with a cube of fuel. “Wha-,” He tried to speak but only a feeble whine came out. He reset his vocalizer and tried again. “What was that?!”

“One of the Doc’s “miracle inventions” Rumble informed plainly. Likely used to being subjected to many a “miracle invention”. “Knock Out’s a real genius ain’t he?” Breakdown gawked at the floor, confused and frankly terrified that they tried to use some experimental tech made by a seventeen-year-old on him when he just wanted a bandage.

“Wh-why??? What was even supposed to happen?” Breakdown tore off the still humming patch and found his torn arm smooth and shiny once more. “Oh.” Breakdown reverently admired his arm. He still had dents and scars from Motormasters rough treatment that still hadn’t faded out and here there was no sign of any damage at all besides the ringing in his processor.

“It does that.” Frenzy remarked impishly. “Something about rerouting attention to healing stuff. Wounds go away but so does your memory of the week before. It’s a trade off.”

“Right.” Breakdown considered that tradeoff as he ran a servo down his just as bad off leg. “Does it come in a bigger size?”

* * *

“We’re heading out! Rumble lingered at the stairs hoping they were in the clear when a roar of a voice answered somewhere in the distance.

“Look me in my optic before you leave!” Frenzy swore, the twins looking at each other then Breakdown.

“Just-” Frenzy started, “stand behind us. Okay?” Each twin grabbed a servo and tugged Breakdown along into the main room of the first floor. In the massive conservatory at the back of the house stood a massive mech. They stood a good eight or nine foot tall nearly taking up a whole breadth of a section of window. Compared to the automaton he’d been screamed at by upstairs the mech looming in the window was much more advanced but only by comparison.

Breakdown found it uncomfortable to look at older bots, bots who’d been forced into human-made frames. They were always so alien, haunting somehow. The mech turned from the window as soon as they all stepped into the room, his red optics dark in contrast with the light pouring in, making his gunmetal armor shine. “Who’s this?” He all but snarled.

“KNOCK OUT BROUGHT HIM!” The twins screamed clearly terrified of the towering mech. He moved slowly though, like a mountain come alive and as he walked Breakdown counted the number of weapons embedded in his armor. A gladiator. Breakdown had only seen them in history books, war documentaries they showed in school. He was sure that they were all decommissioned or at best defused before being let out into polite society. This mech still looked primed and ready for battle. He stared down at Breakdown, confused, before looking back to the twins.

“Where is he then?” he asked. The twins shrugged.

“Starscream said his car was gone. Figures he had to have a reason for not...you know introducing him last night.” Rumble warmly slapped Breakdown’s shoulder. “ Breakdown here just wants to go home, so we’re taking him home!” Something surged in the silver mech’s optics, Breakdown could only assume it was rage as he parted Frenzy and Rumble to get to him but as his massive servo descended it stopped at an open palm waiting to be shaken. Breakdown took it cautiously.

“Megatron. I’m the owner of the estate. You don’t happen to be under Motormaster’s care, do you Breakdown?” Breakdown couldn’t consider anything Motormaster did for him as care but he had a feeling Megatron didn’t give a shit about that.

“Yeah. I am.” He had the strong feeling by Megatron’s glare that he was used to a Sir being added to any statement but he didn’t say anything. He only nodded, his optics shuttering for a moment as he spoke again.

“Then I welcome you home Breakdown for it was here beyond in the mansion’s garden that your spark came from and your frame was forged. It was I that put you in Motormaster’s care. So with much concern and to be frank,insult, I must ask for one forged under my guiding servo where is your helm?” Megatron’s steady stern voice may just as well have been a scream for how it shook Breakdown to his core. His servos shot to his head, rough digits tracing through equally rough hair.

“Knock Out-” He started but leading with the why felt like throwing the mech under the bus somehow. “I forgot it upstairs. Knock Out was doing some sort of medical scan so he needed access to my neural port. Something...happened to him. I need to go grab it.” Megatron nodded, the mech looking almost pleased and proud as he smiled a fierce grin.

“You do that. I will phone Motormaster to tell him you’re in safe servos. One more task for you to remember in case your brother fails to do so. Tell Motormaster I’m summoning him here. The sooner the better.” Breakdown’s processor stalled for a moment. Brother?

“Dragstrip was here too?” Another nod.

“Briefly. He had more important engagements in his optics and no real wounds to speak of.” Megatron looked down at the twins. “You two are dismissed. Stay away from Pax’s woods. That’s an order. Understood?”

The twins gave quick salutes. “Loud and clear big boss!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Rumble quickly added before the two were pushing Breakdown out of the room and back up the stairs.

“Primus that was lucky.” Rumble sighed as he snatched up Breakdown’s helm from the bed and tossed it over. You can’t imagine how pissed the big guy gets when we bring new mechs over unsupervised.”

“Welcome home, bud. Feel free to visit again since you’re family!” Frenzy’s genuine grin warmed Breakdown’s spark. It was nice to know Motormaster hadn’t been lying for once in his life. They really were from here. Pushing back the curtains Breakdown looked down at the gardens below once more, the pristine furrows and neat boxes holding much more meaning now.

“So does Megatron technically own this hotspot then?” Frenzy nodded.

“Yup. Got it when he inherited the place. It’s one of two in the area funny enough. Considering how rare they are.”

“Does...does Megatron ever sell the sparks?” Breakdown couldn’t for the life of him reason what had compelled him to ask the question. His thoughts on Knock Out he forced himself to believe. If the mech was from the house...why did he have a human made frame? A forgin one at that. “Knock Out…he’s from here too then, right?”

Rumble’s reply was stern, serious for once. “No. On both accounts. Knock Out was brought here. Been here ever since.” Flustered suddenly he added in a joking manner “Running theory is Starscream found him in an escort house on one of his trips overseas and had Megs pony up the cash to buy him. He doesn’t talk about it. Sore subject and all that. We can’t all be lucky to be forged the way we’re supposed to.”

“Right.” Breakdown murmured, his thoughts elsewhere. He did his best to situate his hair before slipping his helm on, already missing the feeling of Knock Out’s talons. The memory of their brief tryst fading.

As the three left back down the hall to the stairs something caught Breakdown’s attention. Near the window Starscream had looked down at was a small framed photograph. It looked old, in muted color. Breakdown waited for Frenzy and Rumble to start down the stairs before he went to it. For an old photo the shot was perfect. Likely taken from the very window considering the vantage of the garden. Among the flora and the tiny pinpoints of fresh sparks was a mech. A mech who looked just like Knock Out. Breakdown thumbed the old frame, a small plaque at the bottom, it too aged and worn from sun and dust. In fine script it read Arising gardens, 1972.

* * *

  
Thankfully Motormaster was still working in the back when Frenzy and Rumble dropped him off. The house was blissfully silent as he crept through the dark to his dinky room in the attic. As he climbed the narrow staircase he could hear the muted sound of Dead End’s record player performing whatever dead artist had caught the mech’s fancy this month or whatever vinyl he’d managed to find at the goodwill. It sounded nice whatever it was. Crooning and sad just like Dead End. He lingered at his brother’s door for a second before knocking. Worried about the mech’s mood. “Come in.” Breakdown let out a tight breath. Some days Dead End could be nasty when he wanted.

Pushing open the door his optics wandered around the room before settling on Dead End. All of his brothers had managed to already make their spaces their own and yet his own room was devoid of any personality. If that didn’t speak to who he really was he didn’t know what could. “Can I borrow the laptop Dee? I need it to write a paper.”

“About what? Dead End gave him a sharp look, a look that Breakdown swore could see right through him and his lies whenever it liked.

“A book.”

“What book?” Dead End volleyed back without the slightest bit of remorse.

“That’s what I need the computer for. To find one.”

“For what class?” He asked, servo reaching down to tug the computer free from its hiding spot. Breakdown had to be smart here. Dead End would certainly check his history- do whatever he did even if he deleted things. He’d tell Motormaster if he was caught lying, or worse.

“History.”

“Okay.” Dead End nodded skeptically. “Here.” Breakdown grabbed the laptop but Dead End didn’t let go for a moment. “If you break the mouse or the keyboard again you are buying me a new one. Got it?”

“Got it.” Breakdown agreed sheepishly. Dead End continued to glare till he’d slunk back out, back to the dull dark of his own room. It took a bit of positioning to get the laptop and him up the slim ladder with ease but Breakdown fell on his bed with a sigh of relief as soon as he managed.

As if on cue Zamu clawed himself free from under the bed and hopped up to join him, panting happily. Breakdown gave the dog a rub between the ears as he settled on his chest. “Hey Zamy. Something spook ya?” The dog barked softly, groaning as he buried his snout in Breakdown’s armpit. “I know bud, that grinder’s noisy as hell.” Breakdown lingered in Zamu's company as he gazed thoughtlessly up at his ceiling. What would he even begin to start with? Birth records? Onlinings for mechs weren’t properly recorded till the 90’s and that was only in certain places. If Knock Out was really onlined somewhere overseas it could be nowhere.

His reasoning took him to Megatron and Starscream. They were old. They were distinct. All the gladiators were government property at some point and now that he owed property? That had to be listed somewhere. Starscream was even easier. He was a still living Automaton! That had to be something! He could just be an old art frame used for fashion or film but...something in Breakdown told him that he was the real deal and if he was he had to be the last living mech from his era. The last living anything from that era! There had to be some record of him

With a start in mind, Breakdown shifted him and Zamu into a better spot and cracked open the laptop. He admired the calming forest scene Dead End had as the wallpaper, the neat row of tree icons that he’d turned the folders into. Everything just so. Dead End was good at that. Clicking into the web browser he clicked straight to the search bar and typed in “automatons”. Plenty of old mechs popped up in the image search, saucy pin ups and newer fashion models on the runway just like he’d expected. None of them looked like Starscream though. He went to the public database page expecting a whole lot of nothing but was surprised to have Starscream be the first picture he saw at the top of the page. He was fresher looking, had the doe eyed look of a thing that didn’t know it’s own sentience yet but it was without a doubt the mech he’d bumped into in the hallway.

L’antenne, 1790. The first living automaton. How was that even possible? Thanks to earth’s poor resources most mechs couldn’t live past fifty without their sparks guttering out, and those mechs were lucky. A spark could snuff itself day one if it refused even a properly forged frame. A mech being over two-hundred? Sure he was the first so his spark was likely stronger but if that were true then...wouldn’t there be more of the old automatons still around?

Breakdown went through clicking hyperlink after hyperlink, sinking himself deeper and deeper as his optics scanned through the pages soaking up what info they’d managed to give him. When one lead ran dry he’d switch to another, then another and yet somehow one similar page kept popping up in the sources below. Breakdown clicked through and wound up on what could only be described as a conspiracy page. The site address reading: “The Hounds of Mortilus” It was packed with pictures of dozens of mechs. Some he’d seen around the city, some he’d seen on tv, but still not the mech he was looking for. Terrorcons the site called them. Children of Unicron. Ripped from their paths to the Well and bound by dark magic to their corpses.

Terrorcons. It was almost laughable. Those were nothing but legends. Stories older mechs told fresh metal back in the day to make sure they stayed in line, to make sure the real monsters wouldn’t hurt them. “If you’ve had an experience with a mech you think is a terrorcon do not hesitate to email us at 44esquivel@tmail.com.” Breakdown read softly. “Hmm...weird.”

“What the hell do you think you’re lookin’ at kid?” Motormaster??? How in the pit had he gotten up there without making any noise?

“Motor-” Breakdown turned just in time for Motormaster’s punch to connect to his face sending Breakdown floundering over the edge of the bed. Zamu following him down with a terrified yelp as the blanket was torn from under him. Breakdown had enough mind to try to protect what should have been a falling laptop but it had been spared the journey down and as Breakdown struggled to sit up it became clear why.

It was in Motormaster’s servos and he was glaring at the page Breakdown had just been looking through and he didn’t look happy about it. Not that he ever looked happy about anything. “Consider the shiner for breaking your curfew and for whatever the hell this shit is.” Motormaster spat in disgust. “I won’t warn you twice. Just be normal. Fuck!” Motormaster kicked the bed making Zamu yelp again as he tried to free himself from what was his usual safe spot. “CAN’T YOU JUST LOOK AT PORN! ANYTHING! Normal shit! I’d buy you your own shit if you did! Fucking witches and aliens and now this!? GO TAKE THAT FUCKING MUTT FOR A WALK BEFORE IT SHITS ON YA’.”

Breakdown watched Motormaster leave, taking the computer with him as he tried not to scream, tried not to cry as his head continued to pound, energon dripping down his nose making him feel stuffy and sore already. He buried his face in Zamu’s fur as the dog whimpered and pawed at him.

“Come on buddy-” He managed to choke out, his intake tight and his vocalizer flooded with static. Zamu licked him, happy to get out.


End file.
